


Crystal Rook

by JustSimon



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Alternate timeline story, about reformation of Cozy Glow.
Relationships: Cozy Glow/Flurry Heart
Kudos: 3





	Crystal Rook

**Author's Note:**

> Cozy Heart ship is not dead, that's my take on this pairing.  
> Art: https://66.media.tumblr.com/dad5d935d3295168717cf12eef39457d/b8d9de0ab3b9eb15-47/s1280x1920/9088b8256d0f1fc5c5e10b8e3d219a12d06ab1b7.png

When Twilight Sparkle became a princess and began rule by Equestria, she got some thoughts, maybe even remorse, remorse about her duty as a Princess of Friendship, afterall, as princess Twi should guide every creature to the era of peace, love and friendship, but despite on her and her friends deeds, one thing she still not done, reform for three villains, former queen of changelings Chrysalis, centaur with energy draining powers Lord Tirek and former student of School of Friendship, Cozy Glow, deep inside Twilight Sparkle regretted that she never tried to reform them, just like she and her friends, especially Fluttershy reformed a God of Chaos, Discord, for few years of her fair reign Twi learned some new spells, one of those were something like a mind reading, she decided to test it on a sculpture of three petrified villains, to her surprise Twilight found something which she not expected to find, it was a memory, one combined memory of all three, it was about their actual team work, how they worked together to get Grogar's Bell, and how they succeeded, and moment when three villains almost understood a friendship, but from their pride couldn't accept that. This memory made Twilight upset, she saw that they could became a good persons if they took a try and so, Twilight Sparkle made decision. On a next day she called former princesses of Equestria, her friends and Discord, she told them her plan, with some doubts but everyone agreed with Twi, her plan were about reform of three villains, then Celestia, Luna and Discord freed former threat of Equestria from their stone prison, but just in case Twilight put a her special spell on them, to prevent them use their magic and reform plan has began. A month later, Mane Six finally succeeded, it was very very very hard and troublesome month, but now Cozy Glow, Tirek and even Chrysalis reformed, despite on this, Chrysalis refused from metamorphosis, because in her opinion its just not be like her, but atleast she not were evl anymore, Tirek got some energy from Discord to be a young again, needles to say that Discord not were in a big delight from that, reason for this is because it was kinda pitiful to see him old, because he were a very weak as well, and Tirek after rejuvenation used his muscles to help every creature, despite on their new alignment, Tirek and Chrysalis together with Cozy Glow have built a pretty decent home and lived not far from Ponyville, like a peculiar family, Tirek and Chrysalis realized that together have some in common and loved eachother, since C.G were an orphan they became a her step parents, its unusual but Cozy became like a real daughter for them. Its pretty surprising but most stubborn from them three for reformation were Cozy Glow, at first she couldn't accept any of this reformation, she wanted to rule by others again, but suddenly someone flew in her life, it was a foal alicorn with a great magic power, future Princess of Crystal Empire and maybe, far future Princess of Equestria, former baby troublemaker, Flurry Heart, thing is that Cozy together with her "parents" were freed in year when Flurry Heart grew up a bit, so they had a same age. At first C.G didn't took her seriously, even if F.H were an alicorn Cozy thought that she just clueless and stupid, but Flurry had opposite feeling, she heard about Cozy Glow and her deeds from her Auntie Twilight, but something picked Flurry's interest in C.G, so she just annoyed her, but then something happened, in one peaceful day Cozy just strolled in the ponyville, since she don't had any magic and everyone knew about her manipulative nature it was fine leave her alone, but when C.G passed one of Ponyville's buildings she heard the sound of a rope that's about to break, when Cozy looked above up she saw that above her hanged a piano and its now falling on her, from fear Cozy Glow fell on her belly, covered head by her hooves and closed her eyes, in that moment Cozy knew that she is... doomed, she accepted her weird fate but don't wanted to die, and still, she couldn't get out of that situation, piano were very big and it will be a late for her run or even fly. Suddenly, a bright yellow flash has appeared in front of Cozy, grabbed her and moved away from the falling piano, when Cozy opened her eyes and stood up she saw that her savior someone who she constantly ignored, silly future crystal princess, Flurry Heart, C.G never talked with her before and always avoided alicorn troublemaker, but after that incident and good deed of Flurry, Cozy finally spoke to her and asked.   
"Why did you saved me? I were very rude to you." 'Like my auntie always say. Everyone deserves a second chance.' "But not me, i am evil, i am blocked magic in all Equestria to rule it and tried conquer Equestria with Tirek and Chrysalis." 'But you not evil, i can see it. Auntie told me about your team work with those changeling and centaur, and when you almost understood a friendship.' "What? No! Its a lie, it never happened, its just... just.... sigh, i give up, yes, we had a great team, and it was very pleasant to help someone else, besides myself, but, its looked kinda wrong for us, somehow its felt wrong to change, to became a good guys and all, but now i even don't know, i understood friendship in a wrong way, very wrong way, sigh, maybe it was better if i stayed a sculpture. I... hurt everyone who could be my friends, they hate me now, i... don't deserve this, i don't deserve a friendship or any friend. " 'What if i became your friend?' "You wanna be my friend? After everything which you learned about me?" 'Yep, exactly! And i can teach a friendship, and you will learn it, in a right way.' "Question, what's your benefit in this?, are you making a special friendship mission from a Twilight?" 'Nope, i just wanna be your friend and i do it by myself.' "You are a very weird, princess." 'That's fair. Well, let's begin from a clean sheet. My name is F-' "Flurry Heart, i know." 'No, no, no, you do it wrong, i said from a clean sheet, i mean, like we never knew about eachother.' "Are you seriously?" 'Absolutely!' "Sigh, okay." 'Good, ahem. My name is Flurry Heart, what's your name?" 'Cozy, Cozy Glow, nice to meet you, Flurry Heart. Giggle. Gasp!" 'Ooooh, i see power of friendship awakened in you a bit.' "That's stange, i don't laughed that sincerely a long time. Huh. Maybe, just maybe, its not bad to have a friend." 'But you can get a more friends.' "How?" 'All you have to do is apologize to everyone you hurt.' "Are you joking?" 'Not now Curly Glow.' "Its Cozy Glow." 'Oops, sorry, pretty peculiar name.' "Whatever, i mean, i told you they hate me now, they will never forgive me, for what i did." 'You just need to show them that you changed.' "Once again, how?" 'Help to them, give them your hoove of help, be nice to them and they will forgive you, if you, really want to, if you ready to change.' "... ... ..." 'I understand, you need a some time to-' "I am ready." 'What? Are you really sure?' "Yes." 'Ok, so you have somepony you want to apologize to right now?' "Cutie Mark Crusaders." 'Why them if its not a secret?' "They, were first my kinda "friends" and helped with friendship lessons and all." 'Okay, than, let's go!'   
And so Cozy Glow began her path, a long path of forgiveness, while Flurry encouraged her pegasus friend Cozy helped and apologized to many, Cutie Mark Crusaders, Mane Six, Young Six, Starlight Glimmer, even Tirek and Chrysalis, well, for often attempts to betray them, to Cozy's surprise everyone forgave her and then she finally realized what is real magic of friendship. Years has passed and Cozy grew up with Flurry, despite on that Cozy reformed, she still had that cunning expression, but without any evil intention, Flurry was ready to take place of her mother, on a throne of Crystal Empire as a new princess, because her coronation will be through three days. But something were wrong, after all those years, Flurry saw Cozy not just a friend, but somepony else, a special somepony, Flurry wanted to reveal her feelings to Miss Glow, but in same time she afraid, what if after her confession Cozy will stop be her friend, what if she will hate Flurry, but she couldn't help, future crystal princess took decision, she was ready to fly to her special somepony but, to Miss Heart's surprise Cozy Glow paid her a visit herself.   
"Surprise!"   
After those words Cozy walked closer to Flurry and hugged her.   
'Cozy? What are you doing here?' "Come on, you thought that i will miss a coronation of my true friend? You aren't glad to see me?" 'No, ofcourse i am glad to see you, i am just very surprised.' "Are you okay princess? You seem weird, even weirder than usual." 'I am fine, really. You don't need to worry.' "I don't think so, Flurry, tell me what's wrong?" 'Are you sure you that wanna know?' "Ofcourse, spit it out already." 'Sigh, okay, but you asked for it. Cozy, you know, you are my best and close friend ever, but sometimes its can be something even more, you see, after those years you became very close and dear to me, i don't wanna lie, so i just, tell you, Cozy Glow, i... i love you, love you more than a friend, i can even say that i love you in a romantic way, there, i said that.' "Wow princess, its a big surprise. BUT, thing is."   
And then Cozy with a cunning face walked closer to Flurry, gently grabbed her for a hoove and said. "Princess Flurry Heart, i love you.”   
After those words Flurry is blushed and then said.   
‘W-what? Really? But how can you say that with such a chill and sly expression?' "I am master of me, i mean, of my emotions, i am master of my emotions. Listen Flurry, after those years you became a very dear to me too, i mean, thanx to you i reformed, i understood a friendship, i got a happy life, i am very comfortable in your company, despite on my name, it was very warm and cozy. But i thought if i tell you about my feelings it will ruin our friendship and all, soon you will became a real princess, and you will stop, be my princess." 'What if you actually try your purpose?' "Wait, you mean, my cutie mark?" 'Well yeah, i mean, you have some skills, i think you can became a good captain of the royal guard.' "You seriously? I thought you joked about it." 'No, i am seriously, when we played i saw it in you, skills of a real captain, i mean, it will be a great, we will be like my mom and dad. But you need to finish some training and prove that you are a real captain of the royal guard.' "Yeah, ofcourse." 'Come on, don't be like that, i know you can do it.' "Well, if you will be my motivation i am in." 'So, does it mean that we are couple now?' "I think that we became a couple even earlier that we could think, my princess." 'Oh. Ok, let's begin your training then.'   
And so from that day many things happened, Flurry prepared to became a new Princess of Crystal Empire, Cozy began training to became a new Captain of Royal Guard, to always be by Flurry Heart's side. and Ofcourse, Cozy and Flurry became a couple, somehow every creature knew that this will happen.


End file.
